The present invention relates to metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors and, more specifically, to densely stacked MIM capacitors (caps) and methods of forming the same.
Recently, advances have been made in combining metal circuit elements to semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). These metal circuit elements may provide superior characteristics to circuit elements formed entirely by semiconductors. The use of MIM caps in advanced chips may significantly reduce noise.
As ICs do not offer a lot of surface area upon which metal circuit elements may be formed, it may be desirable to stack multiple MIM layers. However, fabrication of such devices may require many processing steps, such as repeated patterning and etching steps, thereby increasing the complexity and cost associated with the fabrication.